Once in a Red Moon
by midnightweeds
Summary: Hermione helps Remus through a full moon. / AT, One-Shot (And a Remus/Hermione/Sirius Bonus)
1. Once in a Red Moon

A/N - So I was done with writing HP fics and then I started pairing Hermione with other people.  
Title is a prompt from the _Dare to Write_ Challenge.

Once in a Red Moon  
Remus x Hermione  
Implied Remus/Sirius, Sirius/Hermione, and Polyamory

* * *

Hermione smiled, shaking her sunscreen a little too fiercely. "Don't be _silly_ , Rem. Of course you'll stay here. I wouldn't have it another way." She twisted her long, dark hair into a bun, exposing her sun-kissed neck to him.

The wolf strained against its restraints, hungry and desperate.

"My parents are gone for the summer, and we have, like, a _thing_ in our basement." She sprayed another layer of sunblock on her skin before laying back on the deck. "You'll see. It'll be fine. Trust me."

"I trust you, Hermione. How could I not?" Remus watched as she smiled softly, her eyes closed to block out the sun. He pulled his shirt over his head and stole her sunblock for his shoulders. "It's _me_ I don't trust. I'm worried about the…about the wolf. It can't be trusted."

"How long have you been a werewolf, Remus? Way over half your life. The wolf is _you_ , my love. You are the wolf. Control it."

"Hermione," he murmured, rolling closer to her. The way she shifted closer to him, almost unconsciously, despite the heat of his skin and the sun, caused him to smile, his fingers smoothing over her nose affectionately. Her eyes opened to him, soft and brown and too inviting. "The wolf is an animal. You can't reason with it."

She touched his forehead with her index finger. "This brain is yours. It doesn't change." She kissed her finger before placing it on his chest. "And this heart? It's yours, too. It stays the same."

Remus sighed, and she did, too.

"What are you going to do, anyway? Be alone?"

He nipped at her finger as she swatted him away.

"You're in my sun, Rem. And you're not going to be alone. Either you stay here, or I go with you wherever you go, behind god's back." She laughed a little. "Which could be fun, now that I think about it."

"Hermione," he growled, and she tilted her face toward him, eyes closed again as she smiled too indulgently. "This isn't a game."

She pulled a face that told him she wasn't buying it. "You're staying, That's final. You can hate me later."

* * *

There were two nights before the red moon when Remus cornered her in the study. Despite the dark look on his face, Hermione smiled prettily, relaxing her body alluringly.

"Remus," she taunted, voice low. "You alright, my love?"

He gripped her hips, pressing against her as their mouths met. She fought with him, enjoying the way he pressed harder and gripped her more roughly. "Witch," he hissed, and she submitted, pulling him closer.

He lifted her against the wall, pushing the skirt of her dress over her hips. She hooked her legs around him and they rolled their hips against each other at the same time, Remus growling and nostrils flaring at her scent. She tugged his hair and whimpered, " _Please_."

He swallowed down her sounds as though they'd always belonged to him, his fingers smoothing over her damp knickers. Rubbing her lightly, he grinned against her mouth, enjoying the way she thrusted toward him, desperate for more. He sucked down the swell of her throat as he pressed her panties to the side, running his fingers over her slit, nose brushing her neck familiarly.

"Please," she begged.

He spread her, fingers seeming hotter than her needy flesh. His thumb pressed her clit as his middle finger ghosted her opening. "Remus. Please. I want you. I need you."

He was too suddenly pressing one, long finger into her, smiling at her quick inhale.

As he pulled his finger from her, she whined, "Rem," fingers gripping his shoulders and legs tightening around his waist.

He filled her with his index and middle, his thumb rubbing circles against her clit. He chuckled when she cried out, pumping his fingers within her.

"More," she breathed, fingers smoothing though his hair. Taking his face in her hands, she pressed her mouth on his desperately. His kiss was not as urgent, forcing her to slow down, to _breath_ , and she hated him for it. "Remus," she begged, and he stroked her tongue with his before searching out her teeth.

He pulled his fingers from her, swallowing her throaty cry as he circled her clit so casually and familiarly that Hermione gasped, body tightening and eyes opening to find him watching her with a darker, hungrier gaze.

"Remus."

He said nothing. He kissed her bottom lip tenderly, tongue coming out to lick at hers.

Hermione shuddered against him.

* * *

One night before the red moon, she found him in the kitchen, eating three raw steaks. He seemed confused to see her for a moment, but he opened his arm to her and she went to him, sitting on his lap at the breakfast bar.

"How do you think other wolves fair during these moons?"

His nose was pressed behind her ear as he chewed. "Not as well as me," he murmured after swallowing, offering her the next bite of his meal.

Hermione laughed, declining before saying, "That's too bad."

Remus decided he didn't care for her asking about other wolves, regardless of her intentions, while she sat on his lap. The hand that had settled on her waist slipped under her shirt.

She hummed appreciatively at his warmth. "If you aren't going to fuck me, you can't tease me."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

He chuckled, finishing his steak in silence, fingers smoothing back and forth over her skin. "I want your mouth."

Hermione leaned forward, her elbows on the dark marble as she pressed her jaw to her palms and looked at him, pleasantly surprised by his statement. Her Remus never would have told her that. She was dealing with the wolf now, even if the request was purely human. _Perhaps he listened,_ she thought curiously.

He smirked as she stood up, letting her take his hand and lead him to the kitchen table. He opened his legs for her one he sat down, his eyes heavily lidded as she watched her settle at his feet. His chest felt tight with excitement he hadn't felt before.

"I've only done this for Sirius," she admitted.

He touched her face fondly as she undid his belt and trousers. He heard her heart firm and quick in her chest. He smelt her nerves and arousal. She was…he took a deep, shuddering breath in, considering himself lucky that the Marauders couldn't be with him this weekend.

"It'll be different," he told her, thumb brushing her lip. "Not greatly so, but," his eyes closed for a moment when her fingers stroked him. Their eyes sought each other out as he said, "Hotter. More swollen."

He wasn't kidding. Her eyes widened as she gripped him, pulling him from his pants. A nervous laugh escaped her as she leaned forward, tongue darting out to lick him.

Remus caught her face before she could. "Look at me." He smiled softly, touching her mouth affectionately. "Relax."

* * *

Before the sun set, Hermione found him in his bathtub. She touched his hair, nails scrapping his scalp before she tugged lightly at his ear and smoothed down his chest. He took her hand in his.

"Wards are up," she told him lowly. "On the basement and the property-"

"I won't leave the basement."

"Ok," she smiled softly, sitting down next to the tub. "Do you need anything?"

His eyes met hers, but he said nothing, still holding her hand in his.

"Sirius left you here knowing-"

"Did he? I doubt he'd be pleased to know how badly I want to fuck you."

Her brows rose at his candor.

"To mark and to claim you. He'd hate me."

She smiled again, more knowingly this time. "He was pleased to know how desperately I _want_ you to fuck me."

He eyes closed as he groaned tiredly.

"We talked before he left."

"Hermione."

"He got so turned on I had to suck him-"

Remus' fingers tightened. "Hermione, stop."

"You're right that it's different. I…I like it. Sirius said I would." –Remus groaned again- "I don't understand why you're being so weird about this."

His eyes opened, gaze a little different a little darker, than before.

"Theres my wolf," she smiled, "my man. How do you feel?"

"Calm," he admitted.

"Is that normal?"

"Even with the wolfsbane: no."

She grinned, pulling her hand from his as she stood up. "I'll be downstairs. Come when you're ready."

.

.

.

Hermione watched him transform, despite his insistence otherwise. He stood just inside of her wards, staring angrily at her but unable to pass through him. She could feel his breath fanning against her.

"You smell odd," she told him absently, stepping a bit closer, ignoring the way he growled. "You're quiet beautiful, though," she added quietly, peering up at him. He lowered his head enough to look her in the eye, his jaw clenched. "James said you used to be too skinny," she shook her head, turning away from him as she took off her cardigan. "I'm happy I didn't see you then."

When she turned back around, he was sitting down, still watching her. There was a dangerous edge to him, hungry and all consuming, and she understood why he separated himself from the wolf. "Mooney," she murmured, watching as his ears perked up at his name. "You know me. You know my scent."

His eyes followed her as she pulled her shirt over her head. He began to pace, then, eyes never leaving her as she undressed down to her bra and panties. There was only a moment between her saying, "I hate wearing too much close if I don't have to before I transform," and her _actually_ transforming.

Just outside of the wards sat a fawn colored pitt bull with great, brown eyes that watched him expectantly. If he was surprised, it didn't show. He sat down in front of her, his teeth baring at her continued gaze. As his growl, deep and vicious, she lowered her ears and eyes, passing through the wards and lowering herself in submission.

Once he accepted her, and got over his general curiosity, Hermione watched the wolf stalk over to a far corner and lay down, looking at her expectantly. When she realized he wasn't playful in the same were Sirius and James were, she sat observing him as he growled very lowly, obviously annoyed with her as he cleaned his paws.

After she observed the cellar for the first time as an animagus, she didn't hesitate to curl up practically underneath him, enjoying the way he wrapped himself around her when she did.

* * *

The morning after the red moon, she woke up wrapped in his arms, her face pressed to his chest. She smoothed her hands over any part of him that she could reach, enjoying his sleepy, appreciative hums.

"Hermione," he murmured, voice thick with sleep. "You've got to stop, love."

She felt him, hot and hard, against her. "I'm going to feel disgustingly used if you don't properly fuck me, Remus."

He groaned in the same, tired way he always did when he realized he was fighting a losing battle.

"And you're supposed to be my friend. My best friend, really. You wouldn't want your best friend to feel used after she trained to be an animagus for you, would you?"

He chuckled, dipping his head and kissing her hair. "Why didn't you tell me you were training?"

She shrugged, her fingers drawing restorative and healing runes over his ribs.

"When?"

"Who do you think taught the boys, Rem? They certainly didn't read a _book_. Not much of any, at least."

He laughed, his hold on her tightening as he pulled her on top of him. His cock settled between her thighs, hot against her center as she rested the side of her face against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as it thudded against her. "Why haven't you joined us for a full moon before?"

"It always seemed like a Marauders thing. I didn't want to overstep."

She half sat up, looking at Remus with a smile, a sound of surprise escaping her when he pulled her into him, lips capturing hers easily. He rolled so that she would be on her back, vanishing her underclothes.

Hermione rolled her hips against his after hooking her legs around him.

"You smell so inviting," he told her, mouth moving against her neck. His hand pushed between them, fingers discovering that she was more than ready for him. She moaned, baring her neck to him and causing him to growl. His fingers spread her further apart just before he pressed into her in one, firm thrust.

"Fuck," Hermione gasped, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

He started gently, allowing her to get used to him, but quickly began an unrelenting pace, fucking her into the stone as he swallowed her moans and cries of pleasure. He was so hot within her, hard and swelling to fit so perfectly that Hermione found herself coming sooner than she expected, walls tightening as she clutched at him.

Remus growled in response, his lips and teeth kissing and tugging at her neck as she breathed his name. His thrusts didn't slow. He continued, strokes long and hard as she begged him for what the both understood as _more_ , her cheeks flushed and throat covered in love bites and marks.

As she began to tighten around him again, her nails digging into his back, he pressed his teeth into the curve of her neck, drawing blood.

She sobbed his name, hips rolling on their own as he spilt into her, her walls milking him.

"Hermione," he murmured, his breath fanning against her jaw.

Absently, she realized she smelt blood, and just a moment later, she felt him licking at her throat, his tongue pressing healing runes into her skin as he murmured matching spells. His arms circled her as he rolled them over, onto his back.

"Sirius is going to kill me," he told her, nose in her hair and hand at her jaw.

She rubbed at his sides. "He'd sooner kill me."

Remus growled, and Hermione laughed.

"Not going to happen."

"I think we're safe, then, love."

He hummed, fingers trailing her back lightly. "Thank you, Hermione."

She padded his chest with her hand before resting her chin in her palm. As he gazed down his nose at her, she said, "That is no need to _thank_ me, Rem. I've wanted this for a long time."

His brows rose. "You never said anything."

"I'm saying it now. For…for Sirius and myself."

Remus groaned. "You're trying to kill me."

She laughed, moving up his body and kissing his lips tenderly. "Are you okay with this? With Sirius and I and _you_?"

His eyes were surprisingly intense when he said, "Yes."

"Good," she got up off, stretching as she summoned two blankets. Once he got up as well, she handed him one before wrapping the other around herself. "Because I want you to fuck me again. First in the shower, because we both need one. Then in a bed.

"And he's waiting for us in my room."

* * *

A/N - Thank you so much for reading! Please consider reviewing with your thoughts.

I write on ao3 under the same pen name, and there are a lot of Hermione-centric pairings there, with more to come.


	2. Bonus

A/N - This could be a stand alone but I wrote it with _Once In a Red Moon_ in mind, so...consider it a bonus.  
Also, please note that this is like 100% a porn with minimal plot type of fic and it's rated m because that's as high as ffnet allows LOL

Stars Make No Noise  
Remus x Hermione x Sirius  
Polyamorous Smut, Recreational Drug Use

* * *

"So, you all-"

Hermione watched Sirius drunkenly lean into Remus, arms circling his neck as Remus rested steadying hands on his hips. She smiled, enjoying Remus' obvious discomfort at being so intimate in public. Sirius didn't care either way.

"Yeah," Hermione breathed, looking over at Lily and taking a swig of her beer. "Those are my boys."

Lily hummed curiously, frowning in thought.

They both turned their gazes back to the boys, laughing as James attempted to join the moment, sandwiching Remus between he and Sirius.

"Although, sometimes I feel like I'm not _exactly_ the person they want," she joked.

Lily laughed, drawing her arm over Peter's shoulder as he joined them. "Not going to get in on the action, Peetie? It's your birthday, after all."

He laughed uncomfortably. "I'm waiting for my father to tell me to put them out, actually."

"I think they've got a little while longer," Hermione commented, nodding to where Peter's parents were enjoying themselves with their friends. "You having fun?"

Before he could answer, his cousins dragged him away.

Lily turned to her. "How does it work?"

"A threesome?"

"No- yes. I mean, he's a werewolf. One would assume he has a mate."

"Oh," Hermione took a few more swigs. "We'll figure that out when he meets her," she shrugged. Quickly, she added, "Statistically, he'll never meet her. Sirius and I love him. There is nothing wrong with us sharing that with him."

"That doesn't seem very fair, though."

She frowned. "Fair to who?"

"To him. To his mate.

"We all love Remus, Hermione. I just don't understand why-"

"You don't have to understand it, Lil. It isn't your relationship."

"I don't mean any offense," she explained.

Hermione sighed. "I didn't think you did, Lily. But, Remus has the peace of mind of 'home' now. He knows we love him, that he can come home and experience that love in the same way you and James get to.

"We know his darkest secret and accept it. If he finds it mate, I would hope that she sees how much he means to us –to all of us- and accepts that we've loved him and kept him from the loneliness so many other werewolves experience."

"So, you're doing this because you feel like you have to?"

"Lily- what the hell?"

"It seems selfish-"

"I love Remus. I love Sirius. The same way you love James. I love them differently, of course, but I love them the same, too.

"You can twist it or try to understand it, but there is nothing to understand. We love each other. All of us. Look at them."

Hermione shifted her gaze to the boys again. Peter and his cousins had joined them, and James was attempting to ballroom dance with Peter to rock music. They were all a drunken mess in the middle of the bar the Pettigrew family owned, but even through the haze of alcoholic bliss, Remus stood propping Sirius up as he egged James on. Remus' gaze was soft and warm on Sirius, and remained that way when he realized Hermione was watching.

He waved them over.

Hermione glanced at Lily before starting toward them. "How can't you understand _that_?"

* * *

"He's a brat," Remus commented, his glasses on the tip of his nose as he read over the evening Prophet.

The sound of Sirius bumping around in the bathroom could be heard from where they were on his bed.

"A crazy, rich brat," he continued, barely sparing a glance up when a loud thump sounded.

Hermione rolled over the expanse of pace between them on the oversized bed Sirius had ordered. Kissing Remus' shoulder, she said, "Yeah, but he's ours."

He kissed her forehead and patted her hair gently, meeting her gaze as he asked, "How drunk are you?"

She narrowed her eyes.

He laughed. "I didn't mean it that way," he told her as he sat up.

She rolled back over to her spot and sat up against the head board as well, turning to face him.

"Before he got shit faced, Sirius told me he felt like being bossed around."

Hermione smiled. "Ooo, Mr. Lupin. Will there be a little S&M here on this beautiful summer evening?" She remembered the moon phase tattoo on Sirius' neck and grinned a little larger. "I know the wolf is a little restless this time of the month."

He smirked at her. "Maybe a bit of double team?"

The bathroom door opened to reveal Sirius in only his boxers. He grinned at them before crossing the room and filling the space between them. She smiled over his head as he cuddled into Remus' thigh.

"Hermione, don't you want to fuck me while I suck Rem?"

Remus set his newspaper and glasses to the side.

She trailed her fingers up Sirius' side as she leaned in to kiss his neck. "Stars don't speak, my love. And they certainly don't demand."

Sirius grinned at her, shifting to lay on his back. "We scream, though. Must, I think. Shooting through the sky like that. Burning out."

As she settled between his legs, Hermione summoned a ring-gag, grinning as Remus caught it. He cradled Sirius' head in the crook of his arm, his free hand rubbing affectionately at his chest.

"Plan on dying, do you?" She asked, hands settling on his knees and smoothing up his thighs.

"Very small, very incredible deaths, my dearest love," he explained just before Remus pressed the gag in.

She smiled, vanishing his boxers and drawing her fingers along his inner thighs. His muscled jumped beneath her touch, and she watched as Remus kissed his open mouth, their tongues brushing as Remus pulled away. She moved to straddle Sirius' waist, feeling him tremble beneath her, his hands gripping at her waist as she worked her hips over his semi-hard cock.

"No swallowing," Remus instructed Sirius, who gave a small cry. "What if I fuck you instead, love?" Remus asked her, his fingers lazily brushing Sirius' throat as he looked up at her.

Hermione pulled her shirt over her head, revealing the dark purple lace of her bra. "I'd like that," she told him, tossing her shirt away from the bed.

Sirius groaned, thrusting his hips into hers just before she leaned into him, arms circling his neck as she pressed her hips into the air and shook her bum. Too quickly, Sirius unhooked her bra, vanishing it and taking her breasts in his hands. Kissing his bottom lip, she looked up at Remus, watching as he took in a long, deep breath. She smiled as she said, "I watched you two all night."

He lifted a hand to stroke her face.

"You are so nervous, Rem," she told him gently. "I want you to relax. To feel," -he leaned forward to kiss her, causing Sirius to grin- "to feel all the love we have for you, and not be shy-"

"Everyone doesn't have to know."

"But you should be confident. Comfortable," Hermione told him, and Sirius nodded his agreement, his arm circling underneath Remus' thigh. "It's no different from the way you all were before. You're just, you know, together now. You get to feel Sirius and I's love."

She hesitated before asking, "Or do you not feel it?"

"I feel it," he assured her.

"Good," Hermione remarked. "Because watching you all made me want you both so bad."

Remus chuckled as she leaned down to kiss Sirius. "I know," he murmured, touching his hair. "I could smell you."

She grinned at him, glancing at Sirius. He'd stolen her panties halfway through the night, when they'd met leaving the bathroom, declaring they have a bit of fun with 'the Nose.' She was glad he'd noticed.

"Even better," Hermione decided.

He smirked, gently pushing Sirius' arm away and moving to stand the foot of the bed.

Hermione followed, positioning herself on her knees as he wrapped his fingers around Sirius' ankles and pulled him closer. She leaned over him, touching his stomach fondly as Remus vanished her sleep shorts and pushed her panties to the side. He brushed his knuckles over her slit, humming appreciatively when they came away shiny. He groaned, and she felt his teeth on the swell of her bum just before the flat of his tongue pressed against her cunt.

"Mmm, Rem."

She pressed her hips toward him, but he pulled away, his arm circling her torso as he brought her to sit up against him.

Sirius' eyes bounced back and forth between them, his cock twitching eagerly.

"Doesn't he have the most beautiful cock?" Remus questioned.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, and it twitched again, his hips trembling. Her mouth grew too wet, forcing her to swallow.

"I love when your both beneath me," he murmured, rubbing himself against her. His eyes must have been on Sirius, if the way his eyes were fastened over her shoulder were any clue, and Hermione found herself trembling because of them. Quietly, he continued, "When my cock is deep in one of your holes-"

Hermione whimpered, arms reaching behind her to touch him.

"And your mouth is around his," Remus hummed in pleasure, his lips ghosting her shoulder. "You're both mine. Mine, mine, mine.

"And I feel it, Hermione," he told her quietly, fingers trailing down her stomach and dipping between her legs. "I feel it, I feel it, I feel it."

To Sirius he said, "She's so fucking wet, Padfoot. Like a dream." He kissed her neck, vanishing her panties as his middle finger moved over her clit.

Just as quietly as before, he said, "I don't want you to doubt that. The two of you mean the world to me."

Hermione gave a breathy cry as he began to draw feathery circles against her, finger dipping into her with every downward pass. She turned her face toward him, kissing him soundly until she trembled against him in release, her bum pressing into his hips and feeling his hard cock though his pajama pants. "Good," she breathed when he pulled away.

He barked out a laugh, half growling when her tongue darted out to brush her lips. "I'm going to fuck you now, and you're going to suck Sirius until he cums."

She nodded slowly, one hand moving to settle over where his was at her hip as the other dropped to touch Sirius' thigh.

Remus let her go, fingers smoothing up her spine as he pushed her toward Sirius' cock. Hermione licked his balls first, enjoying the way he thrusted up toward her, head falling back on the bed.

"He's been so desperate for you all night," he shared as his fingers slipped into the hair at her nape. "Talking about your warm mouth and hot little cunt."

She licked up his shaft, taking the head of his cock into her mouth and moaning at the taste of him. Hermione trembled at the feel of Remus' cock rubbing against her, eyes watching Sirius.

She let him go long enough to ask, "Did you silence him?"

"Yes," Remus told her quickly.

"What happens after he cums?"

He hummed appreciatively, thumb and pinky circling the back of her neck as she took Sirius in her mouth again. She gave a small cry when he entered her, his thrusts long and slow to start. Sirius' cock jerked in her mouth.

"Up to you, love."

She moaned as his thrusts became harder, cheeks hollowing as she pulled away from Sirius.

Remus took hold of her hips as she rolled Sirius' balls in her palm, kissing his wrist when he took her face in his hands.

"Maybe, I can- oh, _fuck_ , Rem, I"- she gasped, accepting Sirius' fingers in her mouth for a moment as she attempted to gather her thoughts enough to say, "I think we should use the _Hitachi_ on him while we smoke a jay."

He half laughed, but it was mostly a growl, leaning forward to bite her shoulder as she took Sirius' cock in her mouth again. His thrusts were harder now, and as he pressed a soothing kiss to where he'd marked her, Hermione moaned in pleasure, enjoying his hands pressing her into submission.

"I love the sound of you sucking him," Remus murmured huskily. "The way his eyes role back as he sinks in and out of the back of your throat."

Hermione looked up at Sirius to see him attempting to focus on her, grinning at him after letting him pop from between her lips. She sucked his balls into her mouth, hand pumping him in rhythm to Remus' thrusts.

"Do you enjoy it, my love? Being used from both ends?"

She groaned. "Yes, Rem."

His arm circled her waist, holding her in place as he leaned over her, pressing her against Sirius' thigh. He gave his cock a small lick, causing Sirius' whole body to jerk, before kissing Hermione. Quietly, he asked, "Would you like it if Sirius fucked your throat?"

Her cunt responded before she did, clenching at the thought. He chuckled darkly as she said, "Mmm hmm."

He kissed her cheek gently. "Ok." He straightened up.

"Look at me, Sirius," Remus demanded, his fingers at her entrance.

Hermione tongued the head of his cock, massaging the underside with her thumb.

"Be a good boy and fuck Hermione's throat," Remus told him, taking hold of her hips and easing his way back into her.

Sirius' hands took firm hold of her, and Hermione glanced back up at him to see that his eyes were wide and dark, hazy with pleasure. He'd followed Remus' rule not to swallow, drool running down his chin as his tongue pressed against the ring-gag.

"Be a good boy," she encouraged with a grin, the head of his cock at her lips. But her taunting ended as Remus began to thrust again, forcing her back onto him powerfully. Her eyes fell closed, jaw slackening in need and pleasure, and Sirius took advantage of the moment, pressing into her mouth and thrusting just as surely.

Hermione moaned, body trembling as Remus gathered her hands at the small of her back.

"That's a good girl," he encouraged softly, his words a direct contrast to his actions. "She feels so good, doesn't she?"

But Sirius couldn't reply, still under his silencing spell, and responded by pressed forcefully into Hermione's throat, holding her down.

Remus chuckled, rubbing her back as her body began to shake. He moaned as she came, his pace unrelenting, and Sirius released her, allowing her a few moments of air before pressing her onto his cock again.

"I wish you could feel her, love. Her walls are trembling around me," Remus breathily told Sirius. " _Fuck_ ," he said shakily. "Would you like to feel her? Would you like to fill her with your cum after me?"

"Yes," Sirius said, his voice desperate and impacted by the gag.

Remus laughed, and she felt his magic sweep over her and settle on Sirius in another silencing charm. His foot came up to rest beside her leg, and she whimpered at the new angle. "Let her go," he demanded, and Sirius managed to more thrusts before he released her. "Don't touch yourself."

Hermione rested her face on her thigh, gasping and crying in pleasure. She wriggled her hands free of Remus' hand and touched her clit, rubbing it desperately, barely hearing Remus' words of encouragement, but she felt his release, and cried at the feel of it as he held her to him until he was done.

He was still inside of her when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to him, growling at the way her body twisted and jerked at the feel of her weight pressing her down onto him. "Do you feel like?" He softly asked, kissing anywhere he could reach. "All the love I have for the both of you? I love you, Hermione. I love you and I love Sirius, and I don't want you to doubt that."

Hermione mind felt too full, chest too heavy, and she trembled, arms covering his instead of replying. He seemed to understand, because he pressed one final kiss to her neck before gently and amusedly asking, "Can he feel it?" He briefly tightened his hold on her. "Can Sirius fuck you, too?"

She opened her eyes to find him staring at them, cock heavy and purple in desperation. "Yeah," she breathed. "Come here," she encouraged.

He wasted no time in getting off the bed as Remus pressed her back onto all fours. Just as he pulled out of her, Sirius filled her with one firm thrust, his hands all over her body. Hermione saw spots in her vision, body still recovering from her last orgasm.

After a moment, she heard Remus murmuring to Sirius, and she glanced over her shoulder to see the he was standing behind him, removing the gag with one hand as the other roamed his body. Sirius came almost instantly, groaning as he pumped a few more times into her.

Remus laughed, the sound of them kissing filling her ears just before he laid down next to her. "Lay with your hips on the edge. He's going to clean you up."

She whimpered when Sirius pulled away from her, but did as told, smiling at the soft kiss Remus left on the corner of her mouth.

"I know you're tired," he told her softly, rubbing his hand against her stomach.

She gasped when she felt Sirius' tongue on her.

"He's going to be nice and gentle-"

"I didn't come."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Sirius," Remus huffed. "Take _care_ of her."

She laughed, moaning when Sirius flicked her clit with his tongue.

"No _Hitachi_ ," he told her, "But, I do have a jay."

She hummed as he brought it to her lips, reaching between her legs to run her fingers through Sirius' curls. Inhaling as he lit it, Hermione took a long puff before turning away. She held it in until Sirius' touch became too much, coughing instead of gasping in pleasure. "Fuck. I'm going to-"

She sat up on her elbows and their eyes met. "Your mouth feels so good, babe," she told him breathily. "How do I taste?"

Remus sat up, running his hand through Sirius' hair affectionately.

"Like you and Rem?" She asked, trembling.

When he offered her the jay again, and she took it. He pressed Sirius' face more firmly into her, watching as her body tensed. Her head fell back as she exhaled.

"Oh Siri- oh my god, yes. I'm going to-"

Remus kissed her throat, tongue drawing a path to her mouth as she moaned in pleasure, hips working against Sirius' face. "Good girl," Remus murmured, and she felt Sirius' lips pressing kisses against her thighs before he joined them on the bed.

He kissed Remus, murmuring an 'I love you' before leaning down to kiss her, tongue sliding over hers. She moaned at the taste of them on his tongue.

"I love you, too," he told her.

She grinned, taking another hit before passing it to him. "I don't know," she said after a moment. "It seems like I'm the only one that's getting ganged up on these days."

Sirius grinned, smoke streaming out of his nose. "Rem and I form a secret alliance."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Come on, love," Remus scowled at Sirius before scooping Hermione up and placing her on her side of the bed. She felt a cleansing spell pass over her and kissed his arm in thanks. "It can't be a secret if she knows."

Hermione laughed as he rounded the bed and climbed onto his side. Sirius filled the space between them, pulling Hermione closer to him.

"I say we tie Rem up and fuck him one of these days."

"Oh, he'd hate that," Sirius commented excitedly, passing to Remus.

Hermione grinned, her eyes falling closed as she cuddled closer to Sirius' chest. "No, no. It'll be the best fuck of his life. The night before a full moon."

"Hermione," he warned.

Her arm stretched over Sirius to pat Remus fondly. He kissed her fingers before pressing the jay into them. She took a puff before saying, "You'll like it, love," still holding the smoke in her lungs.

Sirius made a sound of agreement. "All alpha's need a taste of submission."

Hermione laughed, coughing as Remus grumbled about disrespect. She passed to Sirius and listened to them bicker. Just before falling asleep, she heard Remus say, "I'm not an alpha, anyway."

Sirius squeezed her hip.

"You will be."

* * *

She woke up to the feel of Sirius' lips against her shoulder.

He smiled when she looked at him, pressing a few more kisses to her skin before whispering, "I'm sorry to wake you, babe."

"What's wrong?"

"You tell me," he told her. "What were you and Lil talking about it?"

"Oh," she sighed, rubbing her eyes. "You're too observant for your own good," she told him, rolling into her back. She smiled when Sirius took her face in his hand, leaning into his palm as he slid his thumb back and forth over her cheek. "Bring reckless and careless Sirius back so I can forget about it."

He offered her a soft smile, teeth flashing in the darkness. "Tell me, love."

"She was just asking about us is all."

"And?"

"Is he asleep?"

"Out cold," he told her, kissing her lips gently.

"She suggested this wasn't fair to him."

Sirius frowned in confusion, evident even in the black of his room. "Huh?"

"Lily said this isn't fair to him and his future mate, should she even exist. And then she implied that we were doing this because we felt we had to, to keep him from being lonely."

"Hermione...what are you talking about? Lily said this?"

She drew her arms around him, pulling him closer and fitting her face into his throat. "Yeah."

"That's what they think of our relationship?" He brushed his fingers over her hair, smoothing her baby hair away from her face. "This is the last fucking thing I expected you to say."

"She said she didn't mean to offend. She just didn't understand and wanted to."

"She doesn't understand that we love him?" He pulled away enough to look at her.

"She said we all love him."

Sirius laughed, allowing her to pull him back into her. He kissed her hair repeatedly, as if to soothe her.

"What if she's right? What if this is just selfish?"

"How could you say that, Hermione? How could you think that?"

She hadn't realized she was crying until he pulled away from her and wiped her face. "I don't know. What if we're overlooking it?

"She's right that we all love him- how could we not? But what if this is just…not fair? _Selfish_."

"Lily's wrong, Hermione. You know that because you love Remus here," he touched her heart with a finger, firm and sure. "Just like I do." His finger drew outward as he said, "And it spreads through every inch of us. It's patient and all-consuming and real. Don't let other people's doubt in that impact you."

"But what if this stops him from finding his mate?" She wiped her eyes tiredly, grateful when Sirius twisted his fingers through hers and kept their joined hands between them. "It isn't as though we know much about how he is to find her."

"Relationships don't stop people from finding their mates, Hermione. If she exists, they will find each other, and there is nothing any of us can do about it. But, until then, we are free to love him- to love each other wholly and completely. Our feelings are valid and real. Just because they don't understand it doesn't mean it's not true."

"Ok," she murmured. "I know. I know. I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's ok," he kissed her brow. "I fear, Rem fears…it's natural. But, don't let anyone make you believe that this is selfish. Love isn't selfish." He grinned at her, pulling her into him as he laid back down. "It's as tender as infancy and grace, my Hermione."

She laughed, pressing her face into his chest. "Don't quote Shakespeare at me, asshole. And incorrectly at that."

He rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "Rem shouldn't have given me that tattoo, then."

Hermione smiled, hand sliding down his body and rubbing affectionately at the back of his raised thigh. Remus had drunkenly given him a tattoo during their 7th year winter holiday: a swirling, heavy-handed "-as tender As infancy and grace," down his hip, the words bleeding into each other and reminding her that this love – _their_ love- had been nurtured and grown so tenderly and carefully that is was absolutely foolish to think otherwise.

Sirius hadn't read a word of Shakespeare until he'd woken up the next morning and asked what the hell it meant; and every room in his house had a copy of _A Winter's Tale_ because of it. And Remus indulged the both of them with the best of him because he wanted to, not because he felt like he had to. Reassured, her eyes fell closed.

 _I feel it_ , he'd told her, over and over, as though he'd heard the damned conversation himself.

"I'm sorry you had to have that conversation on your own. Now _that's_ unfair."

She smiled. "It's hard to understand something you've never experienced," she told him. "I'm not mad, just…I was thrown off."

Remus groaned, rolling toward the couple and drawing an arm around them.

"Rem?" Hermione questioned hesitantly.

When he didn't reply, Sirius kissing her hair. "Don't hold it in next time. Tell me, tell him. There are three people in this relationship, there is nothing any of us should shoulder on our own."

"God," she half laughed. "When did you become reasonable?"

Sirius laughed, too. "I pick and choose."

"Noted," she told him. After a few minutes, she said, "Sirius?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I love you."

His grin was obvious in his voice when he said, "I know."

* * *

A/N - Thank you so much for reading!

I post new work on ao3 under the same pen name.


End file.
